<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Field Trip Chaos by ForestWolf123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536186">Field Trip Chaos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestWolf123/pseuds/ForestWolf123'>ForestWolf123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Iron Dad, M/M, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Spider-son</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestWolf123/pseuds/ForestWolf123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Most field trips are normal unless you're Peter Parker. When his class goes to Stark Tower, aka Avengers Tower, for a field trip, he knows it's gonna be going all downhill. And with Flash being... Flash, his family just might get a little protective of him. Not to mention a certain hero apprentice.</p><p>OC: Winter Falcon, Wyatt Wild. Citizen of Wakanda and apprentice to Black Panther. Basically is the adoptive brother of T'challa and Shuri. Has a cloak that turned to bird wings and the ability to bend ice. Boyfriend to Peter.</p><p>I do not own Spider-Man, Avengers, or Black Panther.</p><p>One-Shot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Field Trip Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all things that Peter thought would happen today, it was not this. And the day had started out so normal. He had just got to science class with Ned and had been all excited. Even though he knew that it was only the first class of a potentially very boring school day.</p><p>"I see you're excited today," Ned smirked, seeing how his friend was acting. "Let me guess, he's coming back."</p><p>"Touched down an hour ago," Peter was beaming. "He, T'Challa, and Shuri are working at the tower for a while. So I finally get to spend some time with him."</p><p>"Just don't get frostbite," Ned patted his back.</p><p>"That was an accident," Peter protested.</p><p>"I know that, you know that, but it took a while for to be convinced of that," Ned reminded.</p><p>That caused Peter to shiver from that memory. He loves his Aunt May, he really does, but Tony Stark was such a protective father figure sometimes that it was a little scary. Peter sometimes went as far as to call him "dad" a few times, and the billionaire has never stopped him.</p><p>The two were soon joined by MJ at their line of desks at the back of the class. Peter still has no idea how she found out he was Spiderman, but he just waved it off as another part of MJ being MJ. It's like there is nothing you can hide from her.</p><p>"I hear your mysterious boyfriend is now stateside," she says, getting out her Crisis Notebook. "Will we get to meet him?"</p><p>"You coming to the tower after school," Peter asked, and she nodded. "Than you will."</p><p>"I still don't see how you're able to keep this up," Ned says. "Most long-distance relationships crumble in a few months."</p><p>"Just goes to show how the people that thought that up didn't know squat about love," Peter smirked.</p><p>Class continued on as usual, with Peter bored out of his mind. Tony and Bruce always went on about how he should already be in college with how gifted he was. Tony would constantly joke by saying he could get him into MIT or Yale with only one phone call, regardless of how young he was.</p><p>But it was at the end of class that everything came crashing down. Their teacher had kept them all in the classroom after the bell rang. got all their attention as they were about to leave.</p><p>"Now I know this may be a little last minute, but I would like to announce a field trip to Stark Tower that was planned for today," she had to quickly quiet the class down. "An email was sent to all your guardians and they've all given their permission. We are leaving in just a few minutes."</p><p>The class exited the room and to the waiting bus, all of them excited. Except for Peter. Yes, he had already been planning to go to the tower, but not with his classmates around him. And especially not with Flash around. There was enough trouble as is with most of the school believing that he was lying about his internship at the tower, including the teachers. Not to mention that the Avengers would most likely all be there and take great joy out of embarrassing him. Tony above the others.</p><p>"They are gonna be so embarrassing," Peter covered his face with his hands as he and Ned sat down on the bus. "Why didn't May tell me about this?"</p><p>"Probably so you wouldn't run off and avoid this trip at all costs," Ned laughed.</p><p>"She's one smart one, that aunt of yours," MJ said, across the aisle from them.</p><p>Peter was now trying to slide down in his bus seat, praying to just disappear. But, of course, his Parker Luck wouldn't let him.</p><p>"Hey Penis," Flash taunted the hidden teen hero. "Ready to face the fact that your internship is nothing but a lie."</p><p>"Shut up, Flash," MJ fires back. "Just because you got rejected five times doesn't mean that Peter's lying."</p><p>"They didn't reject me, they don't hire high school interns," Flash argued, his face having gone red.</p><p>"Whatever, Eugene," MJ went back to her Crisis book to draw his red face.</p><p>Flash glared at her but turned his attention back to Peter.</p><p>"What do you think, Penis," he teased. "Thinking you'll die of embarrassment when you're lies are finally revealed."</p><p>"If I wanted to die, I'd climb up your ego and jump to your IQ," Peter snapped.</p><p>That was the shock of the century. The entire class was staring at him. Peter never stood up for himself, NEVER. He was the scrawny and shy kid with only two friends and lived with his aunt. The entire class was shocked by him, especially Flash and the teacher. Peter just crossed his arms, sinking back into his seat.</p><p>The rest of the bus ride of quiet, Peter thanked the gods for that. They arrived at Stark Tower after a few more minutes.</p><p>"You two have your badges," Peter asked Ned and MJ. "You know Tony doesn't allow more than one per person."</p><p>They both nodded. The class then got off the bus, making their way inside of the tower. Most of the class was in complete awe of the amazing structure. All of them except for Peter, Ned, and MJ, who have seen the tower multiple times. An intern that Peter recognized soon walked up to them. He remembered her name was Katie and she worked mostly in the chemistry labs with all the chemicals.</p><p>''Hello,'' she greeted, smiling. ''You must be the class from Midtown High. My name is Katie and I'll be your tour guide today. You'll be needing these guest passes to help get you into the tour areas.''</p><p>She gave each of the teens one of the Omega guest badges. Peter swore she smirked as she passed him and his friends to give other students badges. looked at the badge she was given.</p><p>''What does the Omega mean,'' she asked, curious.</p><p>''There are five levels of clearance for the tower,'' Katie explained. ''Omega is the lowest level, for new interns or those that only work with the simple stuff. Next is Delta, for coding, biology work, and the beginnings of robotics. I have Gamma, which is chemistry work and advanced robotics. Beta is AI tech, weaponry, and all the other dangerous and classified areas. Alpha is for the Avengers, Pepper Potts, and a few other selected people.''</p><p>''Why didn't Penis Parker and his nerd squad get any badges,'' Flash asked.</p><p>'' doesn't make multiple badges for people,'' Katie said, a slight smirk on her face.</p><p>Just to prove her point, Peter, Ned, and MJ all pulled out their badges. Peter had Alpha level clearance while Ned and MJ are both Gamma going into Beta. MJ made a mental note to draw the look on Flash's face in her notebook later.</p><p>Katie then began the tour. But unknown to all of them, FRIDAY had opened up the security cameras the moment they arrived. And in one of the more classified labs was a very angry looking teen hero.</p><p>''What did he just call my little spider,'' Wyatt growled.</p><p>The keyboard started freezing over from where his hands were. Shuri did not look very happy either. T'challa was, of course, the only calm one in the room.</p><p>''Wyatt, I am sure Tony would appreciate you not freezing his equipment,'' he told his protege.</p><p>''And i'm sure that bully is about to get a very bad case of hypothermia,'' the icy teen hero glared at the screen.</p><p>"And this is why I like you," Shuri smirked.</p><p>"Perhaps, a better use of your abilities," T'challa suggested. "More specifically, your ability to make people weak in the knees."</p><p>Wyatt suddenly gained a very evil-looking grin on his face.</p><p>"If you would excuse me, I have to do something not at all evil," he said, chuckling darkly and walking out of the room.</p><p>"Just so you know, brother, I will throw you under the bus and blame you if he causes a second ice age in this building," Shuri told the eldest of them.</p><p>"I expect nothing less from you, sister," T'challa responded.</p><p>Up on the top floor of the tower, Wyatt got off the elevator and went to the living room where the rest of the Avengers were.</p><p>"Falcon Number 2, what's up kid," Clint greeted.</p><p>Wyatt rolled his eyes at the archer's antics. Sure, his hero name was Winter Falcon, which made others joke about him choosing his name by combining Bucky's "Winter Soldier" and Sam's "Falcon".</p><p>"I know you guys are already planning to embarrass my little spider," he said, making the heroes stiffen at the thought that he might freeze them. "But how about we have a little bit more fun than that."</p><p>The Avengers all looked at him in shock. But Tony, Clint, and Scott all looked like Christmas had come early. They soon all started to plan, most of them not knowing of Wyatt's hidden agenda.</p><p>Back with Peter and his class, they had just entered one of the robotic labs. And this one just so happened to have both Dum-E and U in it. Peter wasn't sure weather Tony sent them down or they just wanted to meet other robots. Dum-E soon rolled up to Peter.</p><p>"Wanted to hang with your fellow robots, Dum-E," Peter asked it.</p><p>The robot seemed to nod.</p><p>"Of your own free programming, or did tell you to," Peter asked.</p><p>The robot seemed to hold on up a "one" sign. It then rolled away.</p><p>"I swear, robots and AI love you," Ned joked.</p><p>"How'd you hack the system, Penis,'' Flash yelled at Peter, getting in his face. ''No way one of Tony Stark's robots actually knows a loser like you. You probably just hacked into it, making it only look like it knows you.''</p><p>Peter could hear the vents above them rattle. He knew that a certain archery using assassin was currently inside of them.</p><p>''Oh no,'' he complained.</p><p>Two seconds later, Hawkeye dropped from the vents. Scaring the class and half to death in the process. Peter and MJ seemed to be the only ones not affected. Peter, because he was used to it. And MJ... because she was MJ.</p><p>''Petey boy,'' Clint happily greeted, swinging his arm around his shoulders. ''I was looking for you.''</p><p>''Looking for me, or just trying to scare me again,'' Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>''Potatoe potato,'' Clint waved off. ''Besides, you are just about as unscareable as Nat and Metal Arm Man are. Wanted to see how far along you are with my new arrows and Nat's upgraded Widow Bites.''</p><p>''Her bites are already done, and i'm almost finished with your arrows,'' Peter told the hero. ''I still think a boxing glove arrow would be a good idea.''</p><p>''It just doesn't seem very practical for a trick arrow,'' Clint said.</p><p>''You punch people in the face anyway,'' Peter says. ''Might as well do it with an arrow.''</p><p>''You're such an oddball, Pete,'' Clint snickered. ''That's why I like you.''</p><p>''Don't let Wyatt hear you say that,'' Ned told the archer. ''He might take it the wrong way.''</p><p>''No kidding,'' Clint says, cringing a little. ''I still have nightmares from the last time someone angered that kid.''</p><p>''Mostly because that someone was you, Katniss,'' Peter smirked.</p><p>''You've been spending way too much time with Rich Boy, kid,'' Clint said. ''Oh well, enjoy the tour, Petey.''</p><p>The Avenger walked away, probably to crawl into another vent somewhere. Peter noticed that his class was staring at him. Flash looked just about ready to explode, he was so red.</p><p>"One down, let's see who embarrasses me next," Peter mumbled.</p><p>Katie took the class up to another floor, Dum-E and U waving goodbye to Peter as they left. The next lab they went into was one Katie worked on.</p><p>"This floor is one of our chemistry labs," Katie explained. "Where we work on cures or antidotes for poisons and diseases. Or any other types of chemistry experiments that help the world. Some even research Gamma Radiation."</p><p>"Oh gods," Peter thought. "Now I know who's next."</p><p>Two seconds later...</p><p>"Hey, Peter," a voice called.</p><p>And low and behold, there was Bruce in all his non-green glory.</p><p>"Bruce, isn't this floor a little low for you," Peter asked in his 'I know what you guys are up to' voice.</p><p>"Watching young minds work is fun to me," Bruce smirked. "Their ideas may not be as creative as yours, but it's something."</p><p>"Whatever you say, Jolly Green," Peter says.</p><p>"God, I hate those jolly green giant commercials," Bruce muttered.</p><p>"Like it's my fault the company came up with a mascot like that for vegetables," Peter said.</p><p>"But at least I can blame Tony and Clint for getting you stuck on those nicknames for all of us," Bruce told the teen, then walking away.</p><p>"You can't say he's wrong," MJ shrugged.</p><p>Flash got up in his face again as the tour started moving on.</p><p>"How much did you pay him, Penis," he sneered. "You're too poor to pay thee Hulk and Hawkeye to pretend to know you. So what, did you tell them you'd be their slave for a day or something?"</p><p>Unknown to him, Wyatt once again froze the keyboard when he heard that.</p><p>"Whatever, Eugene," Peter said, walking right by him.</p><p>The next stop was one of the training rooms before they headed off to lunch. Peter silently prayed that nobody would be there and all they'd see was training equipment. But his Parker Luck was once again not on his side. When they went inside, Steve, Bucky, and Natasha were all training. The class was star-struck that Captain America, Black Widow, and Winter Soldier we're right in front of them.</p><p>"Someone kill me," Peter muttered.</p><p>"If we did, i'm a hundred percent sure Wyatt would have us following you very soon after," Ned pointed out.</p><p>"I am so doomed," Peter tried to hide his face in his hands.</p><p>"Hello, malen'kiy pauk," Peter heard in his ear.</p><p>He turned around to see Natasha suddenly next to him. She always greeted him by saying "little spider" in Russian.</p><p>"Hey, Nat," Peter greeted. "Isn't this training room a little basic for you three?''</p><p>His tone was saying 'I know what you're up to' right to her face. She sent a smirk back at him.</p><p>''Blame Tony,'' the heroine told him.</p><p>''Oh, I do,'' Peter said.</p><p>''Hey, Petey,'' Bucky called.</p><p>Peter smiled, walking over to the Winter Soldier and Captain.</p><p>''Hey, Buck, Cap,'' Peter grinned.</p><p>''Since you're coming over after school and staying the weekend, what would you like for dinner,'' Steve asked.</p><p>''We've been debating between Italian, Chinese, and Mexican all day,'' Bucky added.</p><p>''Are Wyatt, T'challa, and Shuri staying as well,'' Peter asked, getting nods in response. ''Then I say Italian. Wyatt and Shuri once told me that they've never had it before. Wyatt barely knew what a pizza was.''</p><p>Both WWII vets stared at him with shocked expressions.</p><p>''We've got to get some pizza in that boyfriend of yours,'' Bucky said. ''That boy is missing out on a world classic. Has he been living under a rock?''</p><p>''You do not know how secluded Wakanda was until a few years ago, right,'' Peter asked.</p><p>''Point made,'' Bucky shrugged.</p><p>If the class wasn't shocked by then, nothing will shock them. When Peter went back to them after his talk with the heroes, they were all staring at him like he had grown a second head. Though, Flash was looking more like he wanted to rip his head off. Peter just went back over to Ned and MJ.</p><p>"That's five of them already," Ned said, trying to lighten the mood. "Least hasn't made an appearance yet."</p><p>Peter facepalmed while MJ shook her head.</p><p>"You just had to say that, didn't you," Peter groaned.</p><p>MJ took out her Crisis Notebook, wanting to draw the face that was bound to be made by Peter. She had plenty of Peter from other times she's seen him embarrassed by Tony. truth be told, she was starting to think that she'd need a whole other notebook just for pictures of Peter in ''crisis''.</p><p>Katie then guided the class back to the elevator so that they could go to the cafeteria for lunch. Peter had to make a quick detour to his personal lab to grab his employee lunch card, which he seems to forget more than his badge. But when he was just about to enter the cafe, Flash got all up in his face again.</p><p>''How'd you do it, Penis,'' he sneered at the teen hero.</p><p>''What is it now, Flash,'' Peter asked, annoyed.</p><p>''How'd you get the Avengers to pretend to know a loser like you,'' Flash angrily asked. ''You're nothing to them. They'd much rather hang with me.''</p><p>''Says who,'' Peter crossed his arms. ''I believe that who they want to be around is their choice, not yours.''</p><p>Flash pushed him against the wall, hard. It probably would have hurt a lot more if he didn't have his spider strength. Flash then grabbed him by his shirt collar.</p><p>''You're nothing, Penis,'' he growled in his face. ''You're nothing but a pathetic weakling whos parents and uncle died just so they could get away from him. And that aunt of yours won't be far behind them just because you're that much an annoyance.''</p><p>Suddenly, it started to snow and the temperature dropped to below freezing.</p><p>''Uh oh,'' Peter swore.</p><p>''Another person you told you'd be a slave for if they pretend to know you,'' Flash sneered.</p><p>''I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you,'' a cold voice said.</p><p>Low and behold, there was Winter Falcon in all his icy glory. And boy did he look made. The temperature only goes down when he is straight-up pissed.</p><p>''You're... you're...'' Flash couldn't get it out.</p><p>''Yes, i'm Winter Falcon, apprentice to Black Panther and Prince of Wakanda,'' Wyatt glared at the bully. ''You better let go of my boyfriend before things go frosty for you.''</p><p>His glowing blue eyes were enough to make the blond back away. Wyatt then put his arm around Peter's waist.</p><p>''Let it be known that only I can touch this piece of arm candy,'' he said, a mischievous look in his eyes.</p><p>''Wyatt, you really are something,'' Peter told his boyfriend.</p><p>''I'll take that as a compliment,'' Wyatt smirked.</p><p>Flash looked at them as if they suddenly turned into the Hulk.</p><p>''I think we broke him,'' Wyatt said.</p><p>''Meh, he needed fixing anyway,'' Peter shrugged.</p><p>That seemed to get Flash out of his shock, but not very much in a good way. Peter's comment did not sit well with him.</p><p>''You'll pay for that one, Penis,'' he yelled, going at them with his fist raised.</p><p>Wyatt immediately shot up his hand, firing an icy wind blast. Flash was blown back across the floor, down the hall, and into the cafe. It shocked the class and they all stood up. The couple walked into the eating area, shocking the students even more. Other than Ned and MJ, who have seen Wyatt's rage face.</p><p>''Try to attack my boyfriend again, I dare you,'' Wyatt snapped.</p><p>The class, except our hero's two friends, all gasped. They didn't even know that Peter was gay or that he had a boyfriend, let alone a boyfriend who's a superhero.</p><p>''What is going on here,'' yelled pushing her way to the front of the students. ''Mr.Parker, what is all this?''</p><p>''Pardon me, but let me explain,'' Wyatt said, trying to be polite to one of the teachers that didn't lift a finger to stop the bullying. ''Eugene, over there, was harassing my boyfriend. Had him pushed against the wall and yelling slanderous accusations to his face. I had been forced to use my powers in his defense when Eugene went to attack him.''</p><p>The class was looking between the hero and their teacher like a tennis match. On one hand, Wyatt could freeze them stone cold. But on the other hand, Walker was their teacher and had authority over them. No telling who to be afraid of more.</p><p>''Mr.Tompson was probably provoked by Mr.Parker,'' accused. ''He has been embarrassing him all day.''</p><p>Wyatt's jaw dropped at the gall of the teacher. He looked over at Ned and MJ.</p><p>''Is it like this all the time,'' he asked them.</p><p>''Pretty much,'' MJ shrugged.</p><p>''Ever since middle school,'' Ned added. ''Flash bullies anyone he wants, Peter worst of all, and the teachers never do a thing to stop it.''</p><p>Irritation twitched in the hero's eyes. His hands started admitting an icy mist. He faces the teacher and class.</p><p>''Here is what is going to change,'' he ordered. ''From now on, these three are off-limits to all bullies and horrible teachers.'' Walker gasped at his audacity. ''Especially my man. If I hear so much as a whisper that any of them were so much as looked at the wrong way, I will turn Midtown High into my own personal iceberg.''</p><p>Nobody needed to think twice about it.</p><p>''Relax, kid,'' a male voice said. ''I got this from here.''</p><p>Turning around, Peter's eyes widened when he saw Tony standing there. On any other day, he would have thought Tony would try to embarrass him. But the look on his face was telling a different story.</p><p>The billionaire looked at the quivering class, teacher, and bully.</p><p>''No form of bullying is allowed inside Stark Industries, so you will all have to leave,'' he ordered, security guards seemingly coming out of nowhere. ''Peter, Ted, DJ, you three are free to stay. Your guardians have already given their approval.''</p><p>''I'm Ted,'' Ned tried really hard not to fanboy right in front of his hero.</p><p>The guards escorted the class out of the building. No one bothered to try and help Flash get the frost covering him off.</p><p>''We'll be having a talk about that bully soon, Peter,'' Tony said.</p><p>''Okay,'' was all that Peter could say, still awed by Wyatt's display.</p><p>Speaking of him, his boyfriend chuckled at his face. He kissed him back to reality.</p><p>And MJ definitely did not draw their kiss in another notebook she brought.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>